disney_dining_and_shoppingfandomcom-20200213-history
Refreshment Corner
Refreshment Corner is a quick-service turn-of-the-century Main Street style restraunt known for its Coca Cola connection and Ragtime performances. The restaurant is located at Disneyland in Anaheim, California at the west end of Main Street. More of a snack stop, Coca Cola Refreshment Corner does not require reservations. The restaurant was constructed directly next to Candy Palace at the end of Main Street, U.S.A. on the western edge of The Jolly Holiday Bakery (fomerly the Plaza Pavilion). Although ordering is done inside the body of the building at a large counter, guest seating is located outside the restaurant. In the guest seating, visitors can let their ivories be tickled with old-fashioned music performed by ragtime pianists at certain times of the day. Guests may also be visted by characters such as: Alice and the Mad Hatter, Bert and Mary Poppins, the Queen of Hearts , and Peter Pan while at the restraunt. During character appearances, characters may either accompany the pianist or play musical chairs with seated children. The Dapper Dans also make appearances to accompany the pianists at certain times of the day and duets have been known to occur between guests and the pianists. Disneyland Description Take a break on the shaded patio and listen to the tinkling ivories of our ragtime piano player. Enjoy crowd-pleasing American classics like hot dogs, sourdough chili bowls, soft pretzels, desserts and fountain drinks. Hosted by Coca-Cola®. History Refreshment Corner first opened its doors in 1955, with the opening of Disneyland. The restaurant itself originally provided indoor and outdoor seating (with most of the seating being indoor) and the ragtome pianist was located inside the body of the building. In the early days of the park, guests could also buy swimwear next door to Refreshment Corner at the Cole of California shop before the building was removed. Ragtime players For many years, Rod Miller and Johnny Hodges could be found playing at Refreshment Corner throughout the day and night, often until midnight. In recent years, the hours where guests can find pianists at the piano have been cut significantly. New pianists like Ragtime Robert Glenn, Alan Thompson, Michael Pollock, Johnny May, Patrick Aranda, and Eric Abrahamson are now present at the corner. Menu Entees *Hot Dog *Chili Cheese Hot Dog *Mac & Cheese Hot Dog *Hearty Chili *Chcago Dog *Pulled Pork Hot Dog Kid's Meals *Kid's Power Pack *Kid's Turkey Dog Snacks *"Mickey Mouse" Pretzel *Jalapeno Cheese-filled Pretzel *Cream Cheese-filled Pretzel *Large Bag of Chips Public Reception Refreshment Corner is rated relatively well with 4 out of 5 stars from 46 reviews, according to Yelp . Multiple visitors compliment the pretzels and cheese along with the Mac & Cheese Hot Dog. The most common complaint, however, is that the bread bowls are not as delicious as the ones offered at Pacific Wharf at California Adventures. Gallery RC Outside.jpg|Refreshment Corner Front. CCRC Exterior.png|Refreshment Corner Full Exterior. CokeCorner.jpeg|Refreshment Corner seating area. Refreshment-Corner-in-Disneyland-Main-St.jpg|One of Refreshment Corner's entrances. Refreshment Corner Early Days.jpg|Refreshment Corner in the 1950s. RefreshmentCorner1972.jpg|Refreshment Corer's interior in 1972. Menu-Refreshment-Corner.jpg|Refreshment Corner Menu. Bert and Mary at Coke Corner.jpg|Bert and Mary Poppins at Refreshment Corner. Musical Chairs with Alice and Hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter and Alice playing musical chairs with guests. Cokecornerpeterpan.jpg|Peter Pan at Refreshment Corner. TheQueenatthecorner.jpg|The Queen of Hearts at Refreshment Corner. DapperDans.png|The Dapper Dans at Refreshment Corner. Trivia *At the Coca-Cola Refreshment Corner, workers accidentally installed the lights in two different orders. Having to pull out all the wiring and bulbs was too time consuming, so Walt himself suggested using a red/white light bulb. *Rod Miller was a staple ragtime player at Coca-Cola Refreshment Corner for over three decades. The skilled ragtime pianist performed from 1969-2006 before retiring due to medical reasons. *Refreshment Corner was originally located next to Cole of California. Sources http://allears.net/dlr/din/menu/men_coke.htm http://www.yesterland.com/flowermart.html http://findingmickey.squarespace.com/other-hidden-dl/main-street-usa/15106421 http://www.yelp.com/biz/coca-cola-refreshment-corner-anaheim Ragtime Music Rod Miller Refreshment Corner Ragtime Part 1 Rod Miller Refreshment Corner Ragtime Part 2 Category:Disneyland Restaurants Category:Disneyland Category:Locations